Bus Driver
T.E.D.D. ('T'echnically 'E'laborate 'D'riving 'D'roid) is a robot introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is a character in the Zombies mode, TranZit. Description T.E.D.D. is the operator of the bus carrying the player(s) in TranZit, and is responsible for transporting them through the destinations across the world. Appearance Despite having survived the rockets that hit Earth at the end of Moon, T.E.D.D. looks no better than his smashed up bus. His uniform is nothing more than a tattered blue rag draped over his torso, and anything used to hide his face has been torn away, revealing his brass-yellow skull and glowing blue eyes. His left arm is completley gone, while the remains of his right arm hangs limply, suggesting that he may be hard-wired into the bus' steering system. The only article of clothing he wears that isn't damaged is his hat. Personality Despite being a robot, he has some emotion. He happily greets players that climb aboard the bus while it is at a stop, and doesn't take kindly to him or his bus being attacked or damaged. If he is hit, he threatens and insults the player(s) attacking him, and attempts to throw players out, lock the doors or ignore stops when the current passenger(s) are/is wasting ammo on him or bashing him. When zombies climb onto the bus, he warns the player(s) of the attack, but does nothing to assist. Abilities T.E.D.D. can be harrassed by the player(s). If shot, his eyes will turn red, and upon a second attack will open the entry door and begin to rock the bus in an attempt to eject the survivor(s) from the vehicle. Failing that, he will immediately leave an area after arriving and dropping them off. He also has the ability to lock the vehicle's doors to prevent anyone from getting inside if his current passenger(s) are/is being a nuisance. If the player(s) want to avoid getting ejected while zombies are on board, it's recommended to stay away from the doors, and make sure not to hit T.E.D.D. with too many stray rounds. If he is knifed, T.E.D.D. will start insulting and threatening the attacker. Additional attacks will cause him to throw the passenger(s) off the bus or lock the doors and ignore the next destination. If an EMP grenade is thrown at him, he will turn off for a few minutes, stopping the bus. The electric zombie can also sap the bus' battery, with the same result of deactivating the bus. Quotes Trivia *T.E.D.D. appears to be faulty. He often mistakes the names of the bus stops with completely different areas. In addition, he also often speaks profanities when attacked, when in reality, he shouldn't even be programed to say them for public use. *T.E.D.D.'s hat shows the word BLOODHOUND (referencing Greyhound buses) above a bus, and a metal bar with the number's "1104" on it (probably his "badge number"). *T.E.D.D Has a strong resmblance of Johnny Cab from the 1990 film, Total Recall. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Characters